Silent NightPart1
by Serrien of the Sword
Summary: Who is this strange new girl and why does the earring she’s wearing seem oddly familiar? These are the questions that race through Inuyasha’s mind when he meets the beautiful mute kendo master, Mika Kudo. But will forces unknown drag them apart as the


Silent Night  
  
By Kemeena Brightsol ((nickname for fanfic's))  
  
Summary: Who is this strange new girl and why does the earring she's wearing seem oddly familiar? These are the questions that race through Inuyasha's mind when he meets the beautiful mute kendo master, Mika Kudo. But will forces unknown drag them apart as they had down to Kagome and him? Or will this be Inuyasha's last chance at love?  
  
Authors' Note: When I started writing this, I'd imagined a really sappy story, but I loved the way this turned out. I'm posting one chapter at a time, so I can come up with new ideas for other chapters. I've already completed part 1, called Friend or Foe?, but I still haven't gotten to part 2, A New Mission, yet. I need time to come up with the story, so just be patient! Enjoy!!  
  
Part 1, Friend or Foe?  
  
Chapter 1, Sorrowful Goodbyes  
  
Inuyasha stood before the ruin that was Kagome's grave. He hadn't expected someone to destroy it, as they had done with Kikyou's, but now he was just sad now that his last remembrance of her love for him was now gone.  
  
Exactly five years ago, Kagome Higurashi had been killed trying to purify the last of the shards of the shattered shikon jewel. Unfortunately, she had died, her soul vanishing along with the shikon no tama, being that her soul was the only thing that could purify it entirely.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
~*~  
  
Four punk skaters were grinding on the railing of the old abandoned Higurashi shrine, when their newest member, Ryu Kudo, appeared at the top of the steps with his panting twin sister, Mika Kudo, behind him. They were both nineteen and on their own, but they both still kind of needed a mother's touch to them.  
  
They had been abandoned three years ago, and Ryu had eventually learned to hide his hurt emotions from everyone and lead a normal, but somewhat hazardous, lifestyle.  
  
But that didn't apply to Mika. She always showed her pain, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The only way she could keep it from showing now was keeping silent. Thus, she was now mute and would never talk to anyone, not even her own twin, who was her only family left.  
  
From her brown haired head to her black shoe clad feet, she was anything but extraordinary like her brother. The only thing people ever seemed to notice was the jeweled earring she always wore ever since she'd received it from her dying grandmother on her fifteenth birthday.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys," Ryu apologized to the gang leader, Renu, before looking back behind him to make sure the others weren't picking on his sister, as the normally did. "Mika's kendo class was running a little later then usual."  
  
"Damn, Ryu," Renu snickered. "Don't you ever think of yourself other then that mute idiot sister of yours?"  
  
"Renu! I told you never to insult her!" Ryu growled, starting an argument to protect his sister as usual.  
  
While this exchange was taking place, Mika wandered away from the petty gang skaters and walked over to the old well house with its crumbling roof do to numerous rocks thrown on top of it by Renu and his gang.  
  
She squatted down, fingering a bright bloom nested between the crooked floorboards, admiring its beauty and stubbornness to grow where it would most likely get trampled on.  
  
Sighing, Ryu gave up the argument and sat down; fingering his armband through the thin silk shirt he wore now instead of his usual dark cotton ones, his thoughts turned to his beautiful sister.  
  
He missed her lovely voice, as it had been the only thing to calm him down during the first year of their abandonment. He'd awoken many times in the middle of the night to cry and wake his sister on the other bed on the two- room apartment they shared. She'd sung him to sleep, no matter how tired she was. It seemed she'd always been taking care of him during that tortured year.  
  
But his happy thoughts of her singing were interrupted by the laughing shouts of his friends as they began pushing at and lifting Mika over their head, carrying her into the well house.  
  
He rushed after them, sure as hell they would try to throw her into the well as they had tried to do so many times.  
  
But everything seemed to move in slow motions as his sister arched through the air and into the well.  
  
As he neared it, he looked into it's murky depths, hoping to see the familiar glow of her jewel.  
  
But it wasn't there.  
  
He was now all alone in the world without his twin.  
  
"Mika."  
  
End Chapter 1, Part 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of the five-chapter part 1 of Silent Night! There are supposed to be 3 parts, but maybe I'll shorten or lengthen it. It all depends on how you readers feel. Chao for now! ^-^ 


End file.
